Dual Rangers
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Two teams of Power Rangers starts up on two parts of the country. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. Two groups of villains one based on the moon and one in a space ship. One is in a city called Summerville and one in a town called Springville. All are High school kids in fact of course. One smart person in the Cosmic rangers has Autism. The leader of the royal rangers is a Football player. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My parents said I could become a professional football player someday in fact," said a boy named Arthur, "I am a good football player in fact of course."

"My dad said I will become a school teacher someday at a University," said a boy named Frank, "Yes I am a nerd in fact and yet I don't wear glasses my favorite teacher here is Mr. Summers."

"My mom said I will become a professional photographer in fact of course, " said a boy named Gary, "I am good at taking pictures in fact of course."

My parents said I could become a professional ice skater for i am good on the ice, " said a girl named Cindy, "I will have a bath at home tonight in fact of course."

"My dad said I will become an actress in Hollywood for i am an actress in fact," said a girl named Ruth, " My mom said thousand thing in fact of course. "

The villains they will fight arrived on the moon and Jason called them together in fact of course. I'm the town of Springville we see five more high school kids talking in fact of course. They know one has Autism and one is blind in fact of course. So Yes two of them has disabilities in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My parents said they will become a professional wrestler like my hero, said a boy naked George, "My dad is a prisoner in a n near by prison and my mom is a preschool teacher in fact of course."

"My parents said I will become a professional accountant and i have Autism in fact," said a boy named Chad, "I am in special education in fact of course."

"My parents said I will become a lawyer i might be blind but I can do it," said a boy named Butch, "I was born blind but I can do many things in fact of course."

"My parents said I will become either a school teacher or a woman in prison," said a girl named Rebecca, "I don't want to be in prison in fact of course."

"My parents said I will become a professional photographer in fact of course," said a girl named Tina, "I don't see you becoming a prisoner in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	2. The two teams

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. Two groups of villains one based on the moon and one in a space ship. One is in a city called Summerville and one in a town called Springville. A are good people who will save the Earth. They are all heroes. We see them talking about stuff like who they are up against and other stuff in fact of course.

"Our team the Royal Rangers is a good one and glad we are here together today," said a boy named Arthur, "The Enemy is based on the moon were Lord Zedd and Rita was at in fact of course."

"Our team is a good one we know how to work together to beat them in fact," said Gary, "We know that we can beat them bad guys and their monsters."

"Glad I gathered you five together for you can all work together for your friends," said Jason, "I heard they found some of Rita's monsters that could use."

"I know Rita became the Mystic mother after she was purified from Zordon's energy wave," said Alpha five, "Glad I was reactivated by Jason here in fact of course."

"We the royal rangers has zords based on alive animals that was used by royality," said Cindy, "And we heard about Rita was one purified of evil instead of becoming sand."

Their first fight beat that monster after defeating their team of Ninjas that is more alien than human in fact of course. The other team of Power Rangers called the Cosmic rangers is ready to fight the other bad guys. Their zords is spaceships for they are more Outer space like. We see them talking now in fact of course.

"Our team the Cosmic Rangers is a good one for we can work together," said George, "Mine looks like a classic UFO for that is the idea I think in fact of course."

"I know your friends and can work together to beat them bad guys in that spaceship," said Ashley, "I was a power ranger before now we are here."

"Glad I can be part of you all as in this team I am just a robot in fact of course," said Alpha six, "And we see their cosmic warriors are attacking so time to fight them."

"We can and will beat them for we can work together to fight against evil," said Chad, "We know that by working together to fight against evil."

"We will win against them evil aliens for we know good always wins in fact of course," said Tina, "We are good and we will win against them in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Both teams meet

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. The two good teams will meet up and said they will both protect the Earth. They found a place to meet at in fact of course. They know that both groups of villains wants to takeover the Earth. We see them talking about stuff once then two teams meet.

"It is nice to meet you five here and our team has royal animal zords in fact," said Arthur, "We are fighting an evil team based on the moon were Lord Zedd and Rita was at and glad we can beat them in fact of course."

"Nice to meet you five here and our team of villains is in a space ship in fact," said George, "Our zords is spaceships mine looks like a classic UFO from the old Sci Fi in fact of course."

"Glad to meet you give here and I know Ashley here in fact of course," said Jason, "We will have a good time here until we need to fight those evil teams."

"I know Lord Zedd and Rita was purified of evil by Zordon's energy wave in his death," said Ashley, "Zordon was a wise man who came here to fight against evil."

"We know that both evil teams could meet and wit her team up or fight each other," said Chad, "We know that Zordon died to save the entire Universe."

If they team up then so must they but if they fight each other they have nothing to worry about for it won't take place near population centers. But they will get their zords ready just in case. A far both evil teams haven't met for it could go either way in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Our two teams can get along and if both evil teams meet they would either team up or fight each other," said Gary, "They will have to fight each other for they oppose each other."

"I hope they don't team up together for it they do we must team up in fact," said Butch, "For we can work together or if they fight each other is a win win for us."

"One team is from one Galaxy and the other is from another galaxy in fact," said Tina, "We hope they will fight each other for they could destroy themselves."

"If they team up then so must we but if they fight each other they could destroy themselves," said Cindy, "We will have more members I hope in fact of course."

"Both evil teams could meet and either team up or fight each other in fact of course," said Ruth, "We will have to team up if they team up in order to beat them."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Two fights

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. The two good teams will meet up and said they will both protect the Earth. They are now fighting both evil teams in their own cities. They will win in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"You bad guys will never win for good people always win and glad we are friends so we can work together," said Arthur, "We know that you are using left over monsters from Rita before she was purified of evil became the Mystic mother."

"We the Royal rangers will stop you all for good guys and glad will always win against evil," said Frank, "We can and are working together to beat you villains."

"We know that bad guys will never win for good is more powerful than evil," said Gary, "We will beat you villains for just like he said in fact of course."

"Evil will never win and good people always wins for good is more powerful than evil," said Cindy, "We can and do work together for we are friends in fact of course."

"We will beat you bad guys for we are good and we will have a good time beating you villains," said Ruth , "We are the Royal rangers in fact of course ."

They beat them ninjas and then fighting a left over monster from Rita before she was purified of evil became the Mystic mother in fact. It is called the book worm which is really is a work with arms, hands, and fingers. It is a weak monster in fact of course. that is why Rita never used it in fact of course. We see the Cosmic rangers talking as they fight those villains in fact of course.

"You bad guys will never win for we are the Cosmic rangers we are going to win," said George, "We will have a good time beating you villains here."

"We know evil will never win they almost did but was mostly killed and three became good," said Chad, "We will win against you all here in fact of course."

"Good will always triumph over evil for good is more powerful than evil," said Butch, "We know that there is two teams of power rangers this time."

"We will stop you villains for we are the good guys and you are all evil," said Rebecca, "We will have a good time beating you villains here in fact of course."

"We beat them all including that monster it was a bit powerful but We proved stronger," said Tina, "We will win against you villains in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of curse.


	5. In the parks

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are in the park today as in the Royal rangers in their city and the Cosmic rangers in their city. It is for their school picnic and games. The sixth royal ranger is there now and Jason gave him that morpher he is the Silver ranger in fact of course his name is Peter.

"Being a Power ranger is fun and glad you joined us in the fight against them villains on the moon," said Arthur, "This is our school picnic and games in fact of course."

"Can't wait for my first fight against them villains on the moon who attacks the Earth," said Peter, "And Jason here have me this morpher and the cord called the Silver Rhino in fact of course."

"I am also a school teacher as in the PE teacher well one of them for you boys well ones that are male rangers," said Jason, "I know that evil team is hoping to get a team of power rangers themselves we must get those before they do."

"Well I did find one morpher it looks like ours only its power is Brown in fact of course," said Frank, "Maybe we can give it to someone we can trust to use it for good. "

"I think I know someone we can trust to use it for good instead of evil," said Gary, "And Jason seems to trust him to use that power for good not evil."

Jason handed it to a boy named Samuel who is strong and smart to use the power for good instead of evil in fact of course. They also found the last two one is for tan ranger and one for purple in fact. The Cosmic rangers are having their school picnic and games. They will only have six rangers for the royal rangers are the biggest team of rangers yet. We see the Cosmic rangers talking in fact.

"We gave that Cosmic morpher for the Lava ranger to a boy named Preston in fact of course," said George, "We know that our enemies is in a spaceship in fact of course."

"I promise to use these powers for good for I am no bully in fact of course," said Preston, "And the Zord got is the Lava spaceship in fact of course."

"Make sure you do and I would never give powers to bad kids in fact of course," said Ashley, " I don't trust them five bullies with powers like that. "

"I am glad we are here to fight against that evil team in that spaceship," said Chad, "We will fight against that evil team and win in fact of course. "

"I won't trust a bully with such power but maybe that evil team could use them," said Tina, "We know we must prevent them for doing just that in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of curse.


	6. More fighting

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are fighting their enemies outside the cities. The ones from the moon is using a monster they found on a planet. And ones from the spaceship is using a monster from a prison. We see them talking as they fight those enemies.

"You villains will never win against us good people for good is a lot stronger than evil," said Arthur, "We know you came from another planet so we will win here."

"You villains will never win for we are here to stop you here in fact of course," said Frank, "For we can work together to fight against you in fact of course."

"We will win against you villains here and one day we will beat you all once and for all," said Gary, "For good is stronger than evil for that is why the good people wins against you villains."

"Most villains in an evil alliance was killed by Zordon's energy wave by becoming sand but some was purified," said Cindy, "We will win here in fact of course."

"Good people will always win against evil for that is the way it is in fact," said Ruth, "We will win here and one day we will beat you all once and for all."

They defeated them ninjas and then fought the monster in regular mode and then in huge mode in fact of course. This time joined by one other person made that monster blow up in fact of course. We see the Cosmic rangers fighting the space goons outside their city. The fight against evil is ongoing. Like the Royal rangers they are talking as they fight them.

"You villains will never win for good is stronger than evil that is the way it is," said George, "For we can work together to beat you villains in fact of course."

"Good is stronger than evil and we know how to work together to make things right," said Chad, "We are good and you goons and monster is evil. "

"You villains will never win against us good people for that is how it is," said Butch, "We will win against you villains for we are the heroes."

"We see the monster grew now so we must call our zords in fact of course," said Rebecca, "Now we won against them for we are the good people."

"We know the villains will never win against us good people for good is stronger than evil," said Tina, "We know that good is stronger than evil and we won in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of curse.


	7. At school part 1

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are in school right now for the enemies are about to find each other. They won't become friends or allies but fight against each other. The smart one of the group knows that well. So they want them to fight against each other. We see them talking about stuff like the new zord they got from Jason and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new Zord will help us fight the bad guys based on the moon we hope they find each other soon they won't be friends," said Arthur, "They also won't team up for they are from two rival Empires in different Galaxies in fact of course."

"We know that some monsters won't fight other monsters so they will fight against us and we will win," said Frank, "So let's hope that they defeat each other so we won't have to."

"The one we fight against could use one of Rita's monsters she never got to use before the Machine Empire arrived," said Gary, "Lord Zedd and Rita defeated the Machine Empire and after Zordon's energy wave hit them destroying the Machine Empire once and for all."

"Lord Zedd and Rita was hit by it and they became good instead of being killed," said Cindy, "Rita got her magic back and this time it was good magic."

"I hope those two finds each other so they can fight each other instead of against us," said Ruth, "We will have a math test on Friday in fact of course."

Before the two evil teams finds each other is plotting to use their ninjas and one of Rita's monsters she never used in fact of course. That monster is called the Kraken that they got from Greek mythology. It isn't as strong as what is said in the mythology. We see the Cosmic rangers in their school on the other side of the country. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I hope them two does find each other and fight against each other instead of against us," said George, "We will have a Science fair coming up next week."

"Those two evil teams are rivals so yes once they find each other they will fight against each other," said Chad, "We know more evil teams are out there somewhere."

"We will have a fitness test on Friday and for the Science fair I am building a robot," said Butch, "It is kind of robot like the ones we seen before."

"I invented a new kind of light this time I found a way to use cooking oil for electricity," said Rebecca, "And I hope they find each other to fight against each other instead of against us."

"The thing in an working on for the Science fair is to make plants grow better," said Tina, "We hope they find each other so they will fight against each other."

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Two evil teams meet

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are in school right now for the enemies are about to find each other. They are fighting against each other instead of the good people. They will still morph in case of some monsters decide to attack good people. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We knew they would fight each other instead of attacking us which we hope they destroy each other," said Arthur, "We know some will still attack good people in fact of course."

"They will fight against each other and that is what they are doing in fact," said Frank, "We will fight some monsters that won't attack other monsters."

"Them two evil teams meeting is a good thing for they could destroy each other," said Gary, "We will fight against monsters that attacks is in fact of course."

"Them two evil teams meeting is good for us all for they are fighting each other," said Cindy, "We know some monsters won't attack other monsters."

"Them two evil teams meeting is good for all of us here on Earth in fact," said Ruth, "We will have a good time in the park on Saturday in fact of course."

Them two evil teams had their first battle against each other and the ones from the moon won that battle at a cost in fact of course. One small team of Ninjas fought the Royal Rangers and them ninjas lost big time. The space goons that won't fight the ninjas so the Cosmic rangers beat them. And both teams fought weak see the Cosmic Rangers talking now in fact of course.

"We know the villains are fighting each other which is good for us we fought some space goons," said George, "This war of the villains is good for us all in fact of course."

"We know some space goons will attack us here and same with some monsters," said Chad, "We will have to be ready just in case in fact of course."

"Them two evil teams met and they are fighting each other instead of us," said Butch, "We will have a good time watching them battles and have a few ourselves."

"We will have a good time time in the park on Saturday for we will go there," said Rebecca, "We will have to fight some that breaks away from their orders."

"We will have to fight against some that disobeys orders in fact of course," said Tina, "We will be in standby mode just in case in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. Fighting against rouges

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are fighting a rouge monster and a few ninjas for the Royal Rangers and a rouge monster and a few space goons for the Cosmic Rangers. They disobeyed orders from the bad guy civil war. We see them talking as they fight against them in fact of course.

"You are supposed to fight against the other bad guys and you attacked the city in fact of course," said Arthur, "Now prepare for a fight for your lives against us the Royal Rangers."

"Like he said and you will be destroyed by us the Royal Rangers in fact of course," said Frank, "We are the heroes and your the villains who supposed to fight in the bad guy civil war in fact of course."

"You bad guys are going to be destroyed by us the good people in fact of course," said Gary, "Like they said you supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war not against us."

"We will win here and glad we are going to fight instead of being board at home," said Cindy, "You supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war."

"We wanted you to fight against the other villains like what we wanted," said Ruth, "But because you attacked people here we must fight against you all here."

With the rouge monster and ninjas was defeated and that was a blow for the Empire based on the moon in fact of course. Jason said they did a good job at fighting rouge monsters and ninjas in fact of course. The Cosmic Rangers are fighting a rouge monster and space goons. The bad guy civil war is still going on. We see them talking about stuff during the fight.

"You bad guys won't win against the us good people when you supposed to fight in the bad guy civil war," said George, "Now prepare to be destroyed for we will win against you all."

"You bad guys will never win against good for good is stronger than evil in fact of course," said Chad, "So prepare to be destroyed sense you disobeyed orders making you rouge."

"You bad guys are supposed to fight in the bad guy civil war not against us," said Butch, "We will beat you rouge space goons and monster in fact of course."

"You bad guys are supposed to fight in the bad guy civil war not against good people," said Rebecca, "We will have to fight against you for you attacked us in fact of course."

"This monster and space goons went rouge and attacked us in fact of course," said Tina, "We will have to beat you rouge space goons and monster."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Petting zoo

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are at the petting zoo today the Royal Rangers is in the one in their city and the Cosmic Rangers in their city. They are with their younger Cousins in fact of course. They won't see fighting today for them just a small battle in the bad guy civil war. We see them talking about stuff like that petting zoo and other stuff like the bad guy civil war and other stuff in fact of course.

"I do like this place for the sheep and goats are so soft and glad we brought out cousins here in fact of course," said Arthur, "The bad guy civil war is going on and we know the ones based on the moon won that small battle but at a cost for they could destroy each other which we hope that does but if one survives we will finish them off ourselves in fact of course."

"This is a good place and my favorite animal here is the sheep and my cousin likes the goats," said Frank, "And the bad guy civil war could see one or both evil teams be destroyed."

"The least softest animals here is cows and horses for they have thin layers," said Gary, "The bad guy civil war is still going on for them two teams have the same technology."

"Glad the only animals here is mammals for petting birds, reptiles, and other none mammal animals," said Cindy, "The bad guy civil war is still going on and could destroy each other."

"No one I know wants to pet feathers and scales for they don't feel very good," said Ruth, "The bad guy civil war could see one or both evil teams destroyed."

The evil team based on the moon found one more of Rita's monsters that is stronger than the bookworm in fact of course. So they will use it in battle against the ones on that one spaceship in fact of course. The Cosmic Rangers is in their petting zoo having a good time there and talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One I like this place and I heard that they could get two more animals as in mammals in fact of course," said George, "The bad guy civil war is still going on and could destroy each other which we hope they do in fact of course."

"This petting zoo is a good place for we know that most animals here is sheep and goats," said Chad, "The bad guy civil war could see one or both teams destroyed."

"I love this place for it has been here for many years as in fifty years in fact," said Butch, "The bad guy civil war is still going on in fact of course."

"They will be getting two more animals with soft fur which is good to pet," said Rebecca, "The bad guy civil war could see one or both teams destroyed."

"The two animals they are getting is livestock as in pot belly pigs and one other animal," said Tina, "The bad civil war could see both evil teams destroyed."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Civil war battle

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are at school while a civil war battle in the bad guy civil war. It is the villains that are going to talk. The good people has no idea a battle is going on except the two teams of power rangers. We see one of the evil teams talking on their small spaceship in fact of course.

"You know that we will win against them and then turn out attention to the Royal Rangers," said head villain, "We know that our two teams don't like each other we are two different kinds of Empires."

"We won that battle sir but it came at a cost we lost two best monsters and a small spaceship," said a henchmen, "We can use this last monster that Rita never used."

"A victory is a victory for that monster we can use is called the Warrior bear," said a henchmen, "It looks to be very powerful and what Rita would have used in her next plan."

"Rita no longer wants to make monsters for she turned good by Zordon's energy wave," said a henchmen, "She now has the title of Mystic mother."

"I know about that for we saw that evil team was wiped out most became sand," said second in command, "We will win against that other team."

They have no idea that both Alphas heard everything they said so they will be in standby mode just in case of rouge monsters and ninjas. They made that monster alive and it is pretty powerful. Not as powerful as they thought it was. Not her best monster she ever had in fact of course. We see the second evil team talking about a plan to win a battle.

"I found an evil robot monster that the machine Empire used to have," said head villain, "We will have the advantage over warrior bear in fact of course."

"I found a team of Puddies that Lord Zedd used until he became human from Zordon's energy wave," said a henchmen, "We can use them in battle."

"I found a monster that we found on another planet said he will help us," said a henchmen, "He is said to be a bounty hunter of sorts in fact of course."

"I found a team of Rita's Puddies we can use them in battle against the other team," said a henchmen, "And can work together with the space ninjas."

"We can use anything to help in this civil war as in bad guy civil war in fact," said second in command, "We will have a chance of winning some battles."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Coming fairs

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are at school for they are having a math test and a fitness test. A Science fair is coming up for one of those schools as one East of the Mississippi river and a food fair for one West of the Mississippi river. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a test for both math and PE which I know we will pass them both," said Arthur, "A science fair is coming up I am building a robot which I hope that works as I am hoping it would be in fact of course."

"I did study hard for the math test and I am building a robot dog which I hope that works," said Frank, "We are strong so we will pass the fitness test."

"We will pass both test for we are all smart and strong so we will do well," said Gary, "I am building a small working Nuclear power plant which I got uranium in fact of course."

"We will pass both test and in an building a new kind of stage for fashion shows," said Cindy, "The coming science fair will be lots of fun in fact of course."

"We will indeed pass both test and I am building a volcano of how it destroys stuff," said Ruth, "We have little to do with both evil teams fighting each other."

They did pass both test with flying colors and the two evil teams are having a small battle this time the one on the spaceship won. The coming science fair will have regular science stuff and inventions. The one that wins it will get lots of money and picture in the paper. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking about stuff in fact of course.

"The food fair is coming up and I will make burgers some with cheese and some without cheese," said George, "My parents will let me use the charcoal grill to cook them on."

"The food fair will be lots I will make Chinese food as in rice and Generals chicken plus orange chicken," said Chad, "My parents said it is a good idea in fact of course."

"I am having a good time getting ready for the coming food fair I will make Doughnuts," said Butch, "My parents gave me the recipe and taught me how to make them so I will use our stove or oven."

"I will make brownies for my dad is a Chef he gave me his recipe and will make them," said Rebecca, "I heard that the Royal rangers will have a Science fair. "

"I will make spicy food which me and my family loves to make in fact of course," said Tina, "We are glad that we are having some breaks do to the bad guy civil war."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. At the zoo

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are at the zoo for school field trip while the two evil teams fights each other. Their hope is both evil teams destroys each other. They will enjoy their time in the zoo. We see them talking about stuff like that zoo and other stuff like the bad guy civil war and other stuff in fact.

"I love this zoo it has lots of animals that is large as an Elephant to as small as fruit flies," said Arthur, "And the bad guy civil war is still going on and at times we fight against rouge monsters and space ninjas in fact of course."

"I like the monkeys the best here for they are so soft and many different kinds," said Frank, "And my least favorite here is wap for I got stung by some before. "

"This zoo is lots of fun and glad we don't have to worry much do to the bad guy civil war," said Gary, "Our hope is both evil teams destroys each other."

"I love the zoo and my favorite animal here is giraffes for they are neat," said Cindy, "And I think one side will win the bad guy civil war but they will be weak."

"This zoo is lots of fun and glad we are here and we will fight rouge monsters and space ninjas," said Ruth, "My parents said her favorite animal here is African Elephants in fact of course."

The bad guy civil war is having a battle against each other and the space ninjas near a small team of space goons in fact of course. The Cosmic Rangers are at their zoo in their city. It is a bit of a larger zoo than the city the Royal rangers is in. It has only three more animals in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love this zoo here my favorite animal here is Alligators for they are cool looking," said George, "We know that the bad guy civil war is still going on in fact of course."

"My favorite animal here is Zebras for they are neat looking kind of horse," said Chad, "The bad guy civil war is still going on for they aren't fighting against us but against each other."

"On Monday we will have the annual food fair and today we are here in the zoo," said Butch, "The bad guy civil war is still going on in fact of course."

"My cousin said her favorite animal here is bumblebees in fact of course," said Rebecca, "The bad guy civil war is still going on in fact of course."

"We will be able to see a battle through our telescopes tonight in fact of course," said Tina, "We are here at the zoo instead of fighting against evil."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. School talking

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the one West of the Mississippi river and Ashley leads the one East of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the Royal rangers and the other is cosmic rangers. They are at school today ready for the math test and one is starting up two new clubs. One is stargazer club and the other is a computer club by two teachers. Those six will join the stargazer club for they want to see battles in the bad guy civil war. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will use it to see battles in the bad guy civil war it is going on in space as we speak in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know is that could destroy each other in fact of course."

"The bad guy civil war is going to last for a long time and we will have to fight rouge monsters and space ninjas, " said Frank, "We will see battles through our telescopes."

"One club my brother joined is chess club and I prefer checkers in fact of course," said Gary, "I don't like chess it is to boring and time consuming."

"If I discover a new star or comet I will get to name it in fact of course," said Cindy, "For that is the rule setup by some space agencies in fact of course."

"Yes that is the rule and glad that bad guy civil war is going on in fact of course," said Ruth, "And we will have to see some battles through our telescopes."

They took the math test and passed it with flying colors and joined that one club and will meet tonight and see a small battle take place. One side will win that battle at a cost in fact of course. both could destroy each other in fact of course. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will join our stargazer club for we could see a small battle take place in space," said George, "We know they could destroy each other in that war in fact of course."

"That is a good idea so we can see who will win the war but will be weaker," said Chad, "We will take our math test and pass it with flying colors in fact of course."

"Both evil teams could destroy each other so we won't have to in fact of course," said Butch, "We will have to watch out for rouge monsters and space goons in fact of course."

"We hope they destroy each other for we won't have to worry about stuff like we did before," said Rebecca, "We know that we must be in standby mode just in case of rouge monsters and space goons."

"I hope that they destroy each other which will be good for all of us in fact," said Tina, "We will have to watch those battles through our telescopes in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Seeing the battle

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They know that a new Comet was discovered by one of them in fact of course. It has a small chance of hitting the main spaceship of one of an evil team causing the ones in the moon the victory but it won't hit anything at all just can see it from Earth in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Yes I discovered that Comet so I will get to name it so it will be my last name," said Arthur, "We are a battle between both evil teams for we know it doesn't involve us in in fact of course."

"Yes but still We should be in standby mode for a rouge monster and space ninjas comes here," said Frank, " So we might have to morph and fight against the rouge monster and space ninjas. "

That battle up in space looks to be huge and it doesn't involve us in fact of course, " said Gary, "And we have a weapon that could destroy all their spaceships in fact of course."

"It must be a big battle for it looks huge but then again hard to tell in fact of course," said Cindy, "And glad we joined this club for it is lots of fun in fact of course."

"Must be a big battle for lots of fighting going up there in space in fact of course," said Ruth, "We know it is part of the bad guy civil war in fact of course."

The ones from the moon win that battle but at such a high cost that it is hard to recover from for it was a huge battle just like they said it was. They know that the two evil teams could destroy each other. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That battle up there was huge and not sure who won that battle for We are here in Earth," said George, "We know we will fight rouge monsters and space goons in fact of course."

"Looked like a huge battle for it must have been a huge battle in fact of course," said Chad, "We are glad that we are here and glad we aren't involved in that civil war."

"We could work on a weapon that could destroy both evil teams ending the civil war only way good will win it, " said Butch, "We know that rail guns could work."

"We hope they destroy each other so we won't have to get involved in it," said Rebecca, "We know that rail guns are in their infancy as in being made."

"We saw that battle up in space it was huge and we know one side won it at a high cost," said Tina, "Only way we can win that war is to destroy one or the other or maybe both evil teams."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Library talk

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They are all at the Library today for they have nothing else to do. The bad guy civil war is still going on in space in fact of course. They are doing some research to use for the weapon that could destroy both evil teams in one shot. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good place to go and if we get that weapon to work is the only way good can win that civil war," said Arthur, "And we are here to do research in order to help with that weapon we are building in fact of course."

"Such a weapon takes time and glad we have a former Power Ranger as our all out leader," said Frank, " That weapon will destroy all off their spaceships in one shot. "

"He was the first red ranger as in Jason and he and Alpha five are helping us build it," said Gary, "And I know that Zordon died in order to stop the evil team from taking over the Universe made three villains into humans."

"Rita became the Mystic mother who got her magic back this time good magic," said Cindy, "We know that Zordon died so they wouldn't takeover the entire Universe."

"She gave the Mystic Rangers their link to the morphing grid in fact of course," said Ruth, "We know that most of the evil team was killed by being turned into sand but three was purified of evil."

They know that Zordon died to save the Universe from the evil team and only ones was effective was part of the evil union in fact. They did the research and that helped them to build that weapon. They will use either Uranium or Plutonium to power it. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking at their local library in fact of course.

"The royal rangers are building a weapon to destroy both evil teams in one shot," said George, "We are here to check out books to help us in fact of course."

"I heard about that and Ashley said we should call Jason to help him do stuff," said Chad, "We know it has something to do about that weapon he is having them build."

"That weapon will use radiation so that they would leave that space junk radioactive," said Butch, "We know it could be a more powerful Nuclear bomb."

"That could be what it is or a radioactive beam of some kind in fact of course," said Rebecca, "We must help them build whatever that weapon is."

"If it is a bomb it would explode them and if a beam it would burn the ships," said Tina, " We have no idea what it is all we know we must help them. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Science and food fairs

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They are all at school today for the annual science fair at the High school were the Royal Rangers goes to. For the other one is having a food fair. They are having fun at them while the bad guy civil war is going on. Turns out that weapon is a beam to burn ships up from the inside out breaking them apart. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That beam we are working on uses Uranium to make it work just like a Nuclear power plants," said Arthur, "So I think it could be Electrical in fact and this science fair is a good one."

"I love science fairs for they are lots of fun and some stuff here is gross," said Frank, "And that beam will destroy both evil teams in fact of course."

"That is the only way for good people to win that war because of not one team will be gone and the other made weak," said Gary, "This science fair is lots of fun in fact of course."

"Glad that weapon isn't a bomb but a beam and glad we are here in fact of course," said Cindy, "We are having fun here at this science fair in fact of course."

"That beam will break them spaceships in small pieces that will burn up in our Atmosphere of our planet," said Ruth, "We will have fun when the winner is picked."

Arthur won the science fair and he will have a good time at the park on Saturday in fact and they will fire the weapon once it is ready. The Cosmic Rangers are at their school for a food fair in fact of course. They will have a good time there in fact of course. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"This food fair is lots of fun and glad we are here today and the judge is a famous Chef," said George, "We will have a good time helping the other team build that weapon."

"That weapon will be ready to fire once the evil teams are destroyed in fact," said Chad, "We know this food fair is s lots of fun in fact of course."

"That weapon will be ready to fire once it is done and powered up in fact of course," said Butch, "We will have a good time here in the science fair."

"This weapon will destroy both evil teams in a shot which will kill most if not all bad guys, said Rebecca, "We will help them build that weapon in fact of course."

"Glad it is a beam instead of a powerful nuclear bomb for a beam is better," said Tina, "We are glad we are here today at the food fair in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Rouge teams

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They are all fighting against rouge monsters and such in fact of course. They know that they won't fight against other evil teams so they gone rouge. They know that they could finish that weapon to destroy both evil teams. That bad guy civil war is still going on. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"You should be fighting against the other evil team not against us so your going down for We are good," said Arthur, "For good is stronger than evil so your going down."

"Like he said good is stronger than evil for that is how it is in fact of course," said Frank, "We will have to beat you all for we are the good people in fact of course."

"Soon all you evil teams will be destroyed by a secret weapon we are building," said Gary, "We will have a good time beating you ones that went rouge in fact of course."

"One United team of evil was wiped out by Zordon's energy wave turning most into sand," said Cindy, "And three was purified of evil in fact of course."

"We will have a good time beating you rouge space ninjas and monster," said Ruth, "We will wiped both you evil teams from a weapon we are building."

They best them rouge space ninjas and monster and the weapon they are building is almost done as in fully built in fact of course. They know that weapon is a beam that will burn ships inside and out breaking them apart into small pieces in fact of course. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking as they fight against the rouge space goons and monster in fact of course.

"You evil teams won't win for good is a lot stronger than evil for that is how things are in fact of course," said George, "We know that Zordon died to save the Universe from falling to evil."

"We know good is stronger than evil for that is the way things are in fact of course," said Chad, "We know that a good team is building a weapon to beat both evil teams."

"Good is more powerful than evil so you rouge space goons and monster will go down," said Butch, "We know that both evil teams will be destroyed by a secret weapon."

"That is the only way for good to win the war between both you evil teams," said Rebecca, "If we don't use it then one team will be gone and the other will be weak anyway good will win."

"Good is stronger than evil for we know that you evil teams will be destroyed," said Tina, "We must use that secret weapon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. More rouge teams

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They are all fighting against rouge monsters and such in fact of course. They know that they won't fight against other evil teams so they gone rouge. They know that they will soon be able to fire. We see them talking as they fight against them rouge ones.

"You shouldn't be going after us you supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war," said Arthur, "That weapon will soon be ready to fire for it just needs to charge up in fact of course."

"That weapon will wipe you bad guys out in a beam of light of radiation," said Frank, "You should be fighting in the bad guy civil war in fact of course."

"You villains are supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war not against us," said Gary, "We will soon be able to use that weapon to wipe out both evil teams."

"Good is more powerful than evil for that is how the way things are in fact of course," said Cindy, "We know that the weapon we have is going to wipe out both evil teams at once."

"We will see you bad guys will be wiped out by that weapon we have in fact of course," said Ruth, "We know that radiation is the only thing we have strong enough."

They won that fight against them rouge space ninjas and monster and the bad guy civil war is still going on in space in fact of course. It is a lot like a Nuclear power plant in weapon form. That weapon is half way charged up and soon it will be ready to fire. It will burn the ships inside and out. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking about stuff like that weapon as they fight against a team of rouge space goons and a monster.

"You bad guys are supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war not go after us," said George, "We know a weapon Wil be ready to fire in fact of course."

"You know the only way good can win that civil war is by wiping out you both evil teams," said Chad, "We will help them as best as we can in fact of course."

"That weapon is almost charged up and will be ready to fire in fact of course," said Butch, "We have a way to see that weapon do its work in fact of course."

"That weapon is the only way for good to win that civil war in fact of course," said Rebecca, "We will have a good time seeing that weapon fire in fact of course."

"You are supposed to be fighting in the bad guy civil war and not go after us," said Tina, "We know that war is between two evil teams in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Weapon fired

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are watching a battle between both evil teams in fact of course. They are all ready to fire that new weapon to wipe out both evil teams in a radioactive beam to burn ships inside and out. That is the only way good can win that war. It will work as well as they would hope for. They are there ready to fire it and then enemy spaceships would break up in small pieces that would burn up in the Atmosphere and we see them talking now.

"We are ready to fire that weapon for we just found a battle it is a huge one in fact of course," said Arthur, "All the enemies are there so the time to fire that weapon is now in fact of course."

"That battle is a huge one and glad it is now ready to fire in fact of course," said Frank, "We know that radiation is the only thing powerful enough to use to burn ships inside and out."

"That battle is a huge one and glad we have this weapon here in fact of course," said Gary, "We will fire that weapon as soon as we get the go ahead in fact of course."

"This weapon is powerful and it should get the job done for it is brand new," said Cindy, "I just hope that weapon works as good as we hope it will be."

"Jason will let us know when we can fire that weapon at both evil teams will be destroyed," said Ruth, "We just hope it works in fact of course."

They fired that weapon and it worked out very well and that ends both evil teams and all that is left they will pull together. Only six leaders are left and was just officers for both evil teams in fact. They know that only two monsters remain and glad that they fired that weapon in fact of course. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking.

"That weapon did its job and now only some remain for our two teams will fight in fact of course," said George, "We are glad it worked and glad they used that weapon in fact of course."

"That battle was a big blow to both evil teams and that is how good won that war," said Chad, "We are glad we helped them build that weapon in fact of course."

"That was the only way good could win that war that was between both evil teams," said Butch, "We are glad we are here in this place in fact of course."

"That weapon worked out just as good as we planned maybe a bit more powerful," said Rebecca, "We will have a good time fighting the last of both evil teams."

"That battle was going to be huge and that weapon wiped them out in fact of course," said Tina, "We know that both evil teams are destroyed only some remain in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Last chapter

Dual Rangers

* * *

Two teams of Power Rangers are formed by two former Rangers. One of them teams is East of the Mississippi river and the other one is West of the Mississippi river. Jason leads the team East of the Mississippi river. They are fighting in the last battle against all that is left of them two evil teams. For that weapon was a big blow for evil. The people of Earth proclaimed victory in the bad guy civil war so that is victory for good. That weapon worked out better than they hoped for. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"You are the last space ninjas and last monster so prepare to be destroyed in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are glad that we are here to fight against you evil teams."

"We will destroy your remaining evil of one Empire which is no on the verge of collapse," said Frank, "We know you was one monster that Rita never used now she is good known as the Mystic mother."

"Evil will never win against good for good is more powerful than evil in fact of course," said Gary, "We are glad that you evil teams are almost gone."

"You villains will never win against us for we are good and not evil in fact," said Cindy, "We know that good is more powerful than evil in fact of course."

"We know that good is more powerful than evil and we used that weapon," said Ruth, "We used that weapon to win the civil war for that is only way good could win it."

The Royal Rangers won and used that weapon to destroy all that is left of the evil team they was fighting in fact of course. No more of one evil team once and for all and glad it is all over in fact of course. They will fire that weapon just one more time. We see the Cosmic Rangers talking about stuff as they fight against the last evil team in fact of course.

"You are all that is left of monsters and that weapon will be fired one more time," said George, "So prepare to be destroyed once and for all for we won the civil war in fact of course."

"You villains will never win against good for good is more powerful than evil in fact of course," said Chad, "We will destroy you once and for all in fact of course."

"You villains will never win we will beat you for we are good and good is more powerful than evil," said Butch, "We know that good is more powerful than evil."

"Good is more powerful than evil and you are all that is left of them in fact of course," said Rebecca, "We won it and now it is all over in fact of course."

"We know good is stronger than evil and that is why we won in fact of course," said Tina, "And now it is all over now we can focus on other stuff in fact of course."

I hoped you liked this story here. The end.


End file.
